Leave Me 4 Dead
by MogaRoca
Summary: I can't believe it's actually happened! The world practically ended for me. I can't believe I survived the apocalypse so far. Meet Reagan, a survivor in the Zombie apocalypse. Follow her as she meets The Gang and maybe breaks a few hearts? Rated T... for now...
1. Chapter 1

It's not easy being in an Apocalypse. Especially if you were already in a bad situation before the damn thing happened. My name is Reagan 'Ray' Winters. I'm almost 17. I have ratty reddish brown hair and big grey eyes. I wear a tattered, blood stained hoodie and navy cargo shorts. My weapons are a crowbar and a shotgun that I keep on my back. I guess I'm what you could call chubby. But not fat. Just… chubby. Anyway, before this whole thing happened I was living an actually really shitty life.

* * *

_'Ray! Get yer ass down here!' Pa screamed from the living room._

_I stumble down the carpeted staircase quickly, almost falling down. I rush to see my father standing stiff and straight. I quickly walk up to him._

_'Yes, Papa?' I ask him sweetly._

_'Ray, yer Ma said that you was getting' into fights with the boys at school again, is she right?'_

_I look down to my feet, which are grimy from me walking around barefoot._

_'Yes, Papa.' I said glumly._

_Pa breaks out into laughter and scoops me into his arms. He rubs his nose against mine and sets me back on the floor._

_'That's mah girl! Teachin' them bastards what's what.' He chuckles._

_I giggle as he sets an enormous hand on my head, ruffling my hair a bit. I look over to Ma. She does not look pleased. i swallow._

_'Joseph! Your daughter should not be beating anyone at all!' she scolds Pa. _

_I flinch when she emphasis __**your daughter**__. I swallow again holding back tears._

_'I didn't mean anything like that at all!' Pa says._

_'Well it sure as Hell sounded like it!' she retorts._

_I cover my ears and run into the back yard and leap over the fence. I run towards the forest that I like to play in. I hated it when my parents fought. Ma always said to never throw the first punch, but Pa said to be sure as Hell to throw the last one. No matter what I do, Ma just scolds me and demands that I act more like a civilized lady. It wasn't any better at school either. I was bullied a lot. And sometimes the boys would try and do bad things to me. I never let them, of course._

_As I ran into the forest a loud sickening BANG! erupted from the neighbor's house. I gasped and tripped to the ground. I ran over to the big house next door and peered into one of their windows. Inside was Mr. Corners. Lying on the floor was Mrs. Corners, her throat looked like it was ripped out. I screamed and Mr. Corners slowly turned. His once friendly eyes now were yellow and milky. His skin seemed cracked and was gray. I fell from the window and ran into my house. Ma and Pa were still arguing. _

_'Ma, Pa! The Corners are-'_

_'Not now, honey.' Ma snapped, silencing me._

_'But, you gotta-'_

_'I said not now!'_

_I rushed up to my room and pulled my shotgun out from under my bed. The one I got when I was six. I push in the shells and ran down the steps to the backyard. Mr. Corners groans as he steps into our yard. I ready my gun and nearly drop it when I see Mrs. Corners exit their house. Except she was different, her skin more blotchy and her neck elongated. Her mouth was wide open and she screams at me. The noise is inhuman. I stumble and fall on my rear when she spits a fountain on green slime in my direction._

_'Ray! What the Hell?!' _

_I twist around and widen my eyes at my Pa. Ma holds onto his arm, fear on her face._

_'Pa get back!' I shouted._

_But Pa rushed forward and throws his arms around me. Mrs. Corners shoots another round of the vile goo and it lands on Pa. He cries out in pain. I gasp and pull back from him. His whole back is burned and flesh hangs off of him. It then hits me. She was spitting acid! I pull Pa as hard as I could towards our house. He shoves me into the grass and rushed towards Mrs. Corners. She screeches and shoots acid at him. He tackles her and they struggle._

_'Ray, get inside!' Ma screams, pulling me into the house._

_I struggle, but she pushes me through the door and locks it. I push her as tears fill my eyes._

_'Why would you do that?! Pa's still out there! What were those things?!' I scream._

_Ma puts a finger to her lips and then hugs me. 'Stay here, baby, I'll be back soon.'_

_Ma opens the closet door and pulls out her emergency gun. 'Quickly, go hide under your bed. Now!'_

_Hesitantly I do as she says and rushed up into my room. I listened as Ma slammed the door shut. I gasped every time a shot was fired. When suddenly… silence._

_It seemed like forever sonce I got under that bed. I could hear groaning and hissing coming from outside. But I don't dare move. _

_'Dear Lord,' I breathed 'Please help me.'_

_I crawl out slowly from my bed and go over to my closet. I change into a grey hoodie and navy cargo shorts. I slip on my tan hiking boots and grab my backpack. I put in my first-aid kit and space blanket. I then crawl to the bathroom where I slip in my toothbrush and comb. I then put in all the pill bottles I can. I'm not sure what I was doing, just goin' by instinct I guess.I then run down the steps, quietly of course. I run to the closet and pull out two handguns and tons and tons of bullets. I dump them into my bag. It jingles when I set it onto my back. I then go into the kitchen and grab my metal waterbottle. It's supposed to filter water from wherever you get it. I walk to the back door and peer out the peek hole. I almost scream when I see Ma and Pa's bodies being feasted on by the creatures. I fall back and silence the sob that begs to be let out of my throat. _

_I stand up, rembering what Pa would have said: 'You forget what ever Hell happens. You just push through it.' _

_I nod and throw a fist in the air. I knew what I had to do._

* * *

Now is a completely different story. I am currently in a SafeHouse. It's not well stocked, but I managed to get a few nights sleep in it. I yawn softly and look at my bandaged arm. I got it pretty cut up from falling while running from a pack of Hunters. I got them all riled up when I accidently shot at a deer. I guess I scared away their meal. But enough about that.

I walk over to the one grimy window in the SafeHouse. Outside is unusually calm. Hmm… strange. I push it out of my mind and lay down into one of the sleeping bags and fall asleep.

* * *

THE CREW'S P.O.V

Ellis steps out from his hiding place he was damned tired of sittin' there doin' nothin'. He curses under his breath and sighs.

"Hey, Overalls shut up!" Nick hisses.

"Hey, Ro, when we gonna get movin'?" Ellis asks the only woman on the team.

Rochelle turns her pretty coffee eyes on the Hillbilly. "As soon as Couch gives the okay." She explains.

Ellis sighs again and goes back into his hiding place. A sound of footsteps makes him lift his head. Couch leans in next to Rochelle. His bald head glistening with sweat.

"Good news, I saw a SafeHouse." He says.

"Is there bad news?" Nick question.

Couch nods. "There's a Witch a few feet away from it."

Nick curses and rubs the back of his neck. He hated those bitches. They were so loud and they packed a lot of damage.

Ellis sits up. "So she's gaurdin' the place? Geez, sounds like the time an' Keith-"

"Not now Hick!" Nick says.

"Hey both of you knuckleheads shut up!" Ro orders.

The two obey. Coach clears his throat.

"Okay here's the plan: Nick, you and Ro head around the Witch and be quiet about it. Me and Ellis'll head towards her, just for safety. Once you get close enough to the House give us a signal and me and Ellis will use our last rounds to cover us."

Everyone nodded uncertainly but quickly got into position. Ellis, surprisingly, was silent the entire time he and Couch crept up to the Witch. She sobbed and moaned and Nick was using all his willpower not to shoot her just then and there. Ro grabbed his arm and they froze. The Witch sniffed and shifted her position so that she was facing the House.

"Do we still move in?" Ellis asks softly.

Coach nods his head and the two continue forward. Ro and Nick tip toe to the House. When Nick touches the door, Ro waves her hands and Ellis and Coach use their remaining fire on the Witch. She shrieks and roars, swiping at them with her long clawed fingers. Finally she falls to the ground, dead.

Coach and Ellis rush to the House door, panting. "That sure was fun!" Ellis chuckles.

Nick groans and shoves the door open. The Crew quickly follows after but stops when they hear a gun click.

"If you know what's better for you, you would turn around real slowly."

* * *

ORIGINAL P.O.V

I point my shotgun at the intruders. They slowly turn around and I get a good look at them. Three men and a woman. The woman is African-American with caramel colored eyes and her hair pulled up. One of the men is big and burly with no hair at all. Another man wears a dirty white suit and has slicked back hair. The last seems to be at least a few years older than me, wearing overalls and a red cap over tousled tawny hair. I stare at them with no expression at all.

"You're Survivors…" I breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out the newcomers just defeated a Witch. I got to know them a little better. The bald one's name is Coach, the woman is Rochelle, the conman looking guy's name is Nick, and the southern guy's named Ellis.

I open a box of energy bars and hand them each one. There was only four in the box, but they looked like they needed it more. Ellis smiles at me and eats the bar happily. I grin wearily. I'm not one to judge but I can't help but feel unsure of the newcomers. Coach applies medicine to Rochelle's injures while Nick rests in a corner. I watch Ellis intently; he cleans his gun and checks it over, not even looking up from his project.

"So Ellis, are you from around here?" I ask, trying to break the tension.

He looks up and smiles happily. "Sure am. What about you?"

I smile sadly and look down into my lap. "Yeah…"

"Really? Well ya know with yer accent I woulda thought you were from somewhere more Northern."

I blink a few times then laugh. He frowns. "What is there somethin' on mah face?"

"No," I chuckle "My old friend, Josie, used to say that all the time."

"Oh, well yer friend sounds a lot like mah buddy Keith."

I grin and shove a hand in my pocket. I pull out a shiny bullet and flip it through the air.

"Yeah, I miss her a lot…"

Ellis slides across the floor to me. His eyes are kind and he leans against me a little.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she's fine wherever she is."

I look up at him and sniffle. "Yeah, probably…"

* * *

_I hold onto Josie's hand as she lies in the white sheeted hospital bed. I sob into her hand and she raspily laughs. _

_'Come on Ray," she said in her thick Southern voice 'Don' be so sad…'_

_'B-but your le-leaving me.' I choke out 'Wha-what am I supposed to do?'_

_'Hey, how long have we been friends?' she asks making me lift my head up._

_'Since we were both three.' I answer._

_'Then ya know Ah would nevah lie ta ya, right?'_

_'Y-yeah…'_

_'Then here's another piece of reality: Ah will nevah leave ya…'_

_I cough and hug her tightly. 'Please, I'm begging you, don't go!'_

_Josie gives me a raspy cough and I pull back. Her bright blue eyes were now dull and her once beautiful blonde hair was now gone, replaced by her bald scalp._

_'They said you were gonna get better.' I sniff._

_'Yeah, Ah guess mah health's a little more ahead of the times.' She said patting my head._

_'B-but-'_

_'Now no more blubberin' I swear, girl, yer cryin's makin' me start to tear up myself.'_

_I chuckle and lie down next to her. She clasps my hand and hums. _

_'Ah sure am gonna miss this place.' She whispers._

_'Why?' I ask._

_'Well, do ya wanna stay cooped up in a medic center all yer life?'_

_I shake my head softly. 'No, but then again I don't have cancer…'_

_Josie sighs and clenches my hand. I look over at her and see that she's crying._

_'Please don't cry.' I say. 'Not on your last day…'_

_'Ah can't help it!' she says loudly 'Ah can't stop thinkin' 'bout all the stuff Ah'm gonna miss!'_

_I hug her and listen to the uneven rythym of her heart. She gasps a little and begins to cough hard. _

_I back away as tears pour down my cheeks. 'J-Josie!' _

_'R-Ray, be a-a good g-g-irl while I'm g-gone.'_

_'Josie!' I scream. _

_Nurses and doctors rush into the room and I try to push past them. Two male nurses grab my arms and drag me out of the room while doctors work frantically over Josie. _

_'Josie!'_

* * *

I open my eyes with a start. Did I fall asleep? I rub my sore shoulder and look over at my pillow. A small blush creeps onto my cheeks. Ellis sleeps surprisingly peacefully against the wall. I smile and poke his cheek. He mutters and shifts his position. I squeak when his head falls into my lap. I chuckle and brush some of his hair out of his face. He is pretty handsome…

I smile and smack his cheek. He flutters his eyes open and yawns loudly.

"Jeezum, how long was I out?" he asks.

"Probably no longer than me." I say.

He pulls himself off of my lap and stretches his limbs. "Wow, yer lap is actually pretty comfortable."

I cock an eyebrow, unsure of what to say.

"Th-thank you…?"

He smiles happily and jumps over to talk to Coach. Rochelle walks over to me and smiles warmly.

"Heya, hun. How are ya doing?" she asks.

I smile. "I'm good how about you?"

She nods "Eh, can't complain. Honestly though, I have an important question for you."

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "What is it?"

"Well, I talked with Coach and we came to an agreement. We would like you to come and travel with us. What do you think?"

I blink and smile widely. "Yes! Oh, yes, I would love to!"

Rochelle smiles widely. "Great! Well let's go over and talk to Coach about our game plan."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

SMOKER P.O.V

'What is that smell?'

I sit perched at the top of a tall building, my tongue hanging out over the ledge. I sniff the air deeply and growl. 'That smell…'

A deep rumble erupts from my chest as I leap down from the ledge. I hit the ground and sniff the air again. That scent is intoxicating. So much. I cough and flick the air with my tongue. 'Where is it coming from?'

I _want_ that scent. I want it so badly! I hack and grumble. I stick a cigarette butt into my mouth and light it with a spare match. I smirk and take a long drag. 'Where's Hunter?'

A deep growl answers my question and I turn slightly.

"Hey, man." I hiss in the Zombie language.

Hunter leaps over to me and growls. "Hey, have you smelled it yet?"

I nod and take another drag from the butt. "I don't know what it is, but I just want it so much."

Hunter cocks his head and chuckles deeply. "Well, Smoker, I think we should go and find you that smell than."

I look over at Hunter and grin. "What, you don't want it either?"

"Oh no, I want it. I just have the balls not to show it."

I smirk and toss the butt over to him. He sniffs it and scoffs.

"You're still smoking this crap?" he asks.

I begin to walk and shove my hands into my pockets. "Maybe I am."

Hunter sighs and breathes in the air again. "Jeez, I wanna know what that stuff is."

"Well there is only one way to find out." I reply.

We both laugh and continue our trek to find the Intoxicating Scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and The Crew walk through the crumbling city. I keep glancing around, hoping my anxiety doesn't kick in. a screech rips through the air and I grab onto Ellis's arms. He looks down at me and chuckles.

"'S alright, darlin'. Yer safe with me!" he says patting my head.

I shudder but nod and let go. Rochelle looks over her shoulder and smiles at me. I walk closer to her. For some reason she seems to calm my nerves, kinda like my dad used to. I clutch my shotgun closer to my chest and freeze. Something warm, wet, and really slimy wraps around my waist, touching some of my skin. I snap my head down to my sides and scream. A greenish-pink appendage is wrapped around me.

* * *

SMOKER P.O.V

I smile as I pull the delicious scent towards me. So it was a human after all. But at least it wasn't a dude. I mean a chick is way better than a dude when it comes to good smells. The feeling of her body under my tongue sends chills up my spine. I need her to be with me. I need to have her. I need her!

I drag her across the ground, hopefully the grounds not cutting her up too much. Hunter leans against the wall next to me and chuckles.

"Damn, man. Ya really want her that bad?" he asks starkly.

I glare in his direction and he lifts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. But ya want some help?"

I nod and mumble around my tongue. "Get the bastards off of her."

He smirks and cracks his knuckles "With pleasure."

He then leaps out of the alley way, snarling. My grip on the sweet smelling thing begins to loosen and I start to panic. 'Crap, crap, CRAP!'

I tighten my tongue and wriggle it around trying to get at her at a better angle. I suddenly get an idea. I slide my tongue up under her shirt and tighten the slimy muscle. She cries out and I can feel the heat of her skin on my wet appendage. My clothes suddenly become uncomfortable and I shudder. She's seriously turning me on.

Hunter leaps onto one of the males holding her, the one in the white suit and begins to shred him up. The other female rushes to help him and slams the butt of her gun against Hunter, it's not very effective. I pull at my female and the other male, the bigger one, grabs onto her hands helping the Hillbilly male pull her. The Hillbilly screams some vulgar remark that I ignore and yanks her harder than I expect.

The female slides out of my grasp and onto the ground. She rushes into the Hillbilly's arms and I snarl. 'That piece of…'

I retract my tongue halfway into my mouth and leave the shadows. I blink at the sudden burst of sunshine and glare at the Hillbilly who's holding my future girlfriend.

"Get the fuck away from her, you Hillbilly shit." I snarl in Zombie language.

* * *

RAY'S P.O.V

Everyone spins around and I'm slammed to the ground.

"HELP ME!" I screech as I'm dragged backwards rather quickly.

Ellis and Nick both rush forward as Rochelle and Coach fire at whatever has me in its grasp. I scream and tear at the pavement, kicking and writhing trying to get out of the thing's clutches. Ellis leaps at me and grabs onto my wrists. Nick grabs at me wildly and pulls as hard as he can. The two men begin to have a Tug O' War with my body.

"Augh!" I scream "Easy on the on the arms!"

Nick scoffs. "Calm down, sweetheart, you're arms aren't the most important things at this point."

I glare up at him and suddenly gasp. The appendage is sliding up my hoodie. No, scratch that, it's sliding up under my shirt! I cry out in surprise and look down. The thing's grip tightens and I scream.

"Ellis!" I cry out, tears peaking around my eyes. "It's a Smoker!"

Ellis's eyes widen and he tightens his grip. "Don' worry, we got'cha!"

The Smoker's tongue whips around and I can feel my hands begin to slide out of the men's hands. I grasp at them tightly and Nick grunts.

"H-hold on-" he growls.

Another roar rips through the air. This one is much more animal like somehow. As if it were a rabid dog or a wolf. A flash of grey and blue shoots past me and launches itself at Nick.

"HUNTER!" Rochelle screams and rushes over to help Nick. Coach runs over and takes his place and yanks at my arms. I gasp and a rush of blood flushes to my cheeks.

"What's a mat-" before Ellis can finish his question, a slimy appendage peeks out from under my shirt, right under my throat. "Holy shit!"

I whimper as the tongue rests itself upon the flesh of my neck. Ellis's face becomes red and he yanks me with all his might.

"Ain't no stupid son of a bitch is takin' Ray away from us!" he yells and with one final tug he manages to get me loose enough so that I can squirm out of the Smoker's tongue. I rush into Ellis and shove my face into his shoulder. He drags me further back. A hiss echoes through the empty road we stand on and a young man steps out from the shadows.

I look back at him and can't help but stare. He has shaggy black hair that falls into his eyes. His sickly pale skin is covered in fresh cuts and scars. A few strange boils cover the left side of his face, making his eye squint a little. His tongue, the one that hangs out of his mouth, is irregularly long and a second one, that pokes out from his face between the boils twitches in the air. I blush. This Zombie is… cute… Wait, what?!

"Weird…" Ellis breathes, his mouth close to my ear. "They usually have three tongues…"

I swallow and hold onto Ellis tighter. I flinch away from the Smoker's glowing eyes. He seems to smirk and comes closer. The Hunter from before leaps up off of Nick, who now has scratches upon his chest. He runs forward and falls on the ground, gasping. Rochelle quickly kneels down to help him.

Ellis holds me close to his chest and the Smoker growls a deep breathy hiss, as if he didn't like Ellis touching me. I shiver and look at the Hunter, who is now staring intently at me as well. Although I can't see his eyes, I can tell that the Hunter's gaze is staring right into my soul.

"Ellis, it's obvious they want Ray," Coach whispers under his breath "I need you to get her outta here, undastand?"

Ellis stiffens and looks down at me. "Yeah."

"Good," Coach cocks his gun "now, when I say run you… RUN!"

He and Rochelle let out a round of bullets at the Special Infected and Ellis picks me up into a bridal hold and begins to run away as fast as he can. Nick runs sloppily behind us and I can hear the Hunter roar as shots continue to fire. I gasp when Ellis suddenly falls. I fall out of his arms and scrap up my elbows. I look back at him in horror and almost faint. The Smoker holds Ellis in his long tongue high above the ground. I look around for Nick and see him lying on the ground groaning. I reach for my crowbar and suddenly my arm is pinned to the ground. I cry out when I feel something heavy put pressure onto my back.

"Shhhhhh…" the Hunter hisses into my ear.

It buries its face into my neck and I stiffen when I feel its tongue poke out and lick my neck. The Smoker growls and the Hunter scoops me up. I twist and writhe trying to escape its claws. The Hunter gives a huff to the Smoker and bounds away, with my hanging onto its hoodie for dear life.

* * *

AN: Hey everybody~ So what do you think about this chapter? I wrote it really late last night so I hope it's not too sucky.~ AUGH! SMOKER WHY MUST YOU BE SO HOT?! ahem. Sorry. Until next chapter.

~Peace Dudes


	5. Chapter 5

ELLIS P.O.V

"HEY! GIT BACK HERE YA STUPID ASS!" I scream at the Hunter.

He holds onto Ray and I feel rage begin to boil inside of me. The Smoker coughs and drops me on the ground. I jump back up and begin to swing punches at the fucker. He dodges 'em and sneers at me. He then turns around and dashes after the Hunter.

I begin to chase after 'im when Ro calls out.

"Hey! Ellis come back! Nick's hurt real bad!"

I screech to a stop and look back at Ro and Coach. Nick lies at their feet, groaning in pain. I look back in the direction of the Smoker and then growl in frustration. I rush over to Nick and roll him over. He groans and I smack 'im.

"Ah, shuddup ya big baby." I say.

Nick gives me a choppy version of the bird and tries to sit up.

"Stay down," Coach says pushing on his shoulders "We have to get him to a Safe House."

Rochelle nods and helps Nick lie back down. They chatter softly and I tilt my head to the side.

"Y'know," I begin "this reminds me of the time Keith an' me went cow tippin' an'-"

"Not now." Ro groans.

"No ya don' understand!" I cry out. "It has to deal with this situation!"

Ro looks over at Coach who hesitantly nods.

"Okay," I continue "Anyways, me an' Keith were cow tippin' when all of a sudden this farmer lookin' fellar comes outta nowhere with his shot gun in the air! Keith an' me made a mad dash to git outta there, we did." I give a pause for effect "But, when we were hightailin' it back to the truck, Keith fell an' cut up his leg real bad. I though he was a goner but he showed me how to pick 'im up without makin' his injuries worse. And y'know what? It worked!"

Coach and Rochelle glance at eachother.

"Ahem," Coach clears his throat "An' how did he teach you how if he was all battered up?"

I smile widely. "Keith's just that good of a teacher!"

Ro sighs but nods. "A'ight, show is how to pick him up."

MO'S DREAM P.O.V

_I looked out over the small river that ran through town. My hair was in two long pigtails. I was only about six or seven. My parents were back home, probably arguing. I sighed and pulled my little legs up to my chest. _

_'Excuse me miss?' _

_I look up to meet eyes with the most beautiful boy I had probably ever met. He smiled down at me, though his forehead was frowning. I blushed a bit, I knew this kid. He was one of the popular kids at school. Why was he talking to me?_

_'Yes?' I asked, wiping any evidence of tears off my cheeks._

_'May I sit here?' he asks 'It'll only be for a little while; I'm waiting for my friends.'_

_I scoot over enough for him to sit down. He sighs as he sat, a breath of air escaping his lips. I blushed some more and looked back over the river. _

_'So what's a pretty lady like you doin' in a place like this?' he asks._

_I look over at him, startled by his choice of words. _

_'Oh-um-I'm-I'm…' I fumbled over my words 'I'm waiting for my Pa. he's supposed to come and pick me up.'_

_The boy grins and holds out a hand. 'Well, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Keith.'_

_I take his hand and shake it 'I'm Reagan.'_

_Back then I used my full name instead of my nickname. _

_'Reagan, huh?'_

_I nod and he grins. 'I like that name! It's very pretty.'_

_I blush and hied my burning face in my hands. _

_'Oh! D-did I say somethin' wrong?' he asks worriedly. _

_I shake my head and look up at him. _

_'N-no, it's just that I haven't heard anybody say that to me in a while…' I say. _

_Keith sucks in his cheeks 'Well, I think people should say that you're pretty more often! It's better to let the truth out instead of keepin' it in.'_

_I widen my eyes and smile softly. 'R-right…'_

_A car horn honks and we both jump. We look back to see a rusty Chevy truck, a boy with curly blonde hair sticks out of the window waving his hands like crazy. I recognized this kid too. He was also one of the popular kids. Not as popular as Keith, but still pretty famous after that one fiasco with the principal's car. _

_'C'mon Keith! We're gonna be late for that thing!' the boy shouts. _

_'I'ma comin' Ellis!' Keith laughed._

_He looked back at me and grinned. 'Well, I hope this isn't the last time we see each other.'_

_'Y-yeah, I hope not…' I say. _

_He waved and ran towards the truck. He hoped into the truck bed and the truck sped off, a trail of dust chasing after it. _

_'Goodbye…' I sigh and clutch onto my chest, right above my heart 'Keith.'_

END DREAM

My eyes flutter open and I quickly remember what had just happened. I try to sit up and realize something is lying on top of my stomach, pinning me down. I look at that area and almost scream. The Hunter from earlier had his upper torso lain out over my waist. I try to move him off but he's pinned there tight.

"Oh great…" I mutter under my breath.

I try to shove the sleeping Zombie off of me, but he growls and I reel back. I have no interest in being clawed alive. I sigh, taking in a lot of air and letting it out quickly.

"What am I going to do now?" I ask to no one in particular.

I hear the floorboards creak and I arch my back, trying to see who it is that's walking around. I freeze when I see the Smoker from before. He's shirtless and has dirty, brown bandages around his waist. I stare at him, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. He looks over at me and tilts his head. His tongue flicks around in an amused way.

"Why did you bring me here?" I ask, snarling.

He gives a deep chuckle and coughs. He makes a hissing noise and I realize he's talking.

"Aht myy house…" he coughs.

I gap at him and he gives a laugh then kneels down next to me. He pins my wrists to the floor, but I make no move to stop him.

"Um…" I stare into his glowing eyes. "What are-"

He wraps his tongue around my face, mostly around my mouth area and I stiffen. He pulls a finger to his face, signaling for me to be silent. I blush when I feel the muscle tighten and squirm. Suddenly a loud boom shakes the room and I squeeze my eyes shut. Something roars and I open my eyes back up to the Smoker, who just smirks. The rumbling tumbles past us and I clench my fists until it it's completely gone. The Smoker unwraps his tongue and pulls back.

"Itt was ah Tannkk." Smoker purrs.

I swallow and gag, some of his saliva got into my mouth. I smack my lips, trying to get rid of the nasty cigarette taste. He tilts his head and crawls over to the Hunter lying on my stomach. He gives the Zombie a sharp shove and he falls sprawling to the floor. He jumps up and screeches, waving his claws in the air. Smoker hisses and the Hunter stares at me. Well I THINK he's staring at me. The Smoker motions towards the window and the Hunter growls softly. He grunts and leaps towards the small opening and exits quickly. I swallow; I'm alone with the Smoker.

"Um…" I swallow yet again, the Smoker's taste still in my mouth "Do you… have anything to eat?"

Smoker tilts his head rather cutely… WAIT WHAT?! No way! He's a Zombie! He CANNOT be cute! I shake my head and Smoker coughs. He gets up and walks away, quickly coming back with… a HUMAN ARM. I stare at it, my mouth hanging open. Smoker drops the severed limb on the ground and I blink slowly. I want to scream but no noise leaves my mouth.

"Hmph?" Smoker coughs and nudges the arm to me.

I look up at him and close my mouth.

"Uh…" I begin "I meant to say, 'Do you have any HUMAN food?'"

The Smoker stares at me and I move uncomfortably. He finally walks off, heading towards the window. He looks back at me and points to where I'm sitting.

"Ssssstay…" He coughs.

I make no movement and he crawls out the window. I wait a little and then make a mad dash for the door.

* * *

A/N: OH MY EVER LIVING GOODNESS! I finally updated! GEEZ! I am so sorry, guys! I hope this some-what long chappie makes up for it! If any of you gets confused about this one feel free to ask any questions!


End file.
